


Tough Shit

by orphan_account



Category: Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Aftercare, Bathing/Washing, Denial of Feelings, Drabble, Explicit Language, Feelings Realization, Fluff, M/M, Massage, Smoking, cursing, stolas is a rich asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23525551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Blitzo doesn't know why he keeps running back to Stolas. After all, he got the Grimoire, he didn't need the rich, pompous asshole around for anything else... right?Aka, watch as Blitzo realizes he may have feelings for a certain sponsor of I.M.P.Vice-versa, a certain owl has an imp growing on him.
Relationships: Blitzo/Stolas (Helluva Boss), Millie/Moxxie (Helluva Boss)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 422





	Tough Shit

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't going to be long. Feel free to leave comments, and suggestions! Also, please ignore the spelling errors- I wrote this early in the morning <3!

It was only supposed to be a one night stand.

However, regarding Blitzo (the 'O' is silent, dammit!), nothing ever goes to plan. Not even taking one for the team and sleeping with a creepy, royal, and rich owl prince.

Tonight wasn't any different from their other 'affairs'. Both Stolas and his wife had their preferences, and they didn't actively seek out sexual favors from their betrothed. His wife was more interested in the maids and butlers, while Stolas took his time coddling over a certain imp.

What really made a difference tonight, however, was what Stolas's only daughter, Octavia, had said to him before their nightly affairs.

"Oh, hello, Blitzo." She had called to him as he entered the sickly grey and eggplant mansion. Now you see, Blitzo was used to being thrown under the bus and/or rug for many things. What really got the imps tail to curl between his legs, though, was that the tall owl-teen had taken the time to actually _learn_ his name. And how, might you ask, would she know Blitzos name? It took Blitzo's (not very intelligent, but very quick witted) brain a moments notice to realize the answer: Stolas was talking about Blitzo to his family.

_Stolas was talking about Blitzo to his family._

All that led to now, where Blitzo sat on the end of Stolas's over sized bed, smoking a cigarette. He sighed, shaking his head; a migraine was beginning to form. He massaged the base of his horns for a bit, until he felt two feathered hands take the place of his own.

And oh, that felt _nice_.

From stalking down Millie and Moxxie, he knew how love worked. He had a parental-type love to his own Loona, so it's not like he was 'loveless'. He had just never had the privilege of experiencing romantic love.

He leaned into the feathered man's touch, blowing out the long drag of smoke he had taken from his cigar. He could get used to this.

On the other hand, he was a bit sad at the thought of getting used to the kind gestures from the owl. He knew that for the time being, he was nothing more than a play-toy for the owl. As soon as the next best thing turned it's head in his direction, poor Blitzy would be kicked to the curb and never heard from again.

The smaller demons thoughts were quickly dismissed when the grey owl cooed softly, "Blitzy, would you care for a bath. Your little... dog sent me a death threat last time you left here unclean." He continued his gentle rubs, before placing a peck between Blitzo's horns. And by Satan, if that didn't feel good. He barely had time to defend his daughter when heard the water begin to fill the tub, and the next thing he knew, he was being picked up by the horns and carried into the over-sized bathroom, and placed into the giant marble tub that could fit he, Millie, Moxxie, _and_ Loona in it. Hell, they might've even had room for Stolas.

The water was warm and bubbly, but filled with too many bath salts for his nose to actually register. As Stolas got in, he explained how they helped to keep his feathers clean and shiny. The prince had even gone the extra mile to buy Blitzo some horn wax to keep the exposed bone from drying out.

Blitzo, at this point, didn't know how to feel about the situation. On one hand he had slept with the Prince, deeming it a one night stand to steal that Grimoire for his own company. He would have been happy to leave it at that, even. Ignorance would have been bliss in this situation.

On the other hand, he had a Prince of Hell calling him back to delve into the majesties of luxury, and funding his business from the ground up. Without the rich asshole, Blitzo would admit, he was _nothing_. Which led him to his current fear: _replacement_.

"Uh-" Blitzo began, completely forgetting to thank the owl helping him. "Thanks...?" He tried. Real classy, Blitzo. Real classy.

"Mm... someone's using their brain again." Stolas cooed, feathers puffing up. Blitzo wanted nothing more than to hide in those grey feathers that had no right to be that soft and disappear forever. "Tell me, Blitzy, what's on your mind?" The owl spoke, gently scooping the small imp up into his arms.

Now, Blitzo couldn't tell the truth. He was in Hell, for fucks sake. If he wanted to be weak, he could lie out in the middle of the road and let his creator take him down to another ring of Hell to frolic around in until Rapture. So instead, he played it cool.

"Just work."

But when was anything that easy.

"You're lying, Blitzy. You don't talk about work and have those sad eyes..." the owl began, gently running a hand over the others horns. "You always have big, starry eyes... almost like the Princess of Hell." He easily compared, trilling at the thought.

Blitzo, at that, sunk further into the water. It was now or never, and he was sure he had left Loona enough money to get by in case he died, so why the Hell not just come right out of the gate (no pun intended).

"I.. hm. I don't think we should continue this... whatever this is!" Blitzo began. He swore his undead heart picked up the pace, and the prince's stopped. "This whole, uh, meetin' after work and shaggin' one out with you." He mumbled, looking anywhere but the giant red eyes locked onto him. "I know it probably doesn't mean much to you, Stolas, but uh, I just.. don't wanna get attached if this is gonna, uhm... yeah." He awkwardly concluded.

He had never seen a being in Hell more distraught than the Prince at that moment. Big tears welled up in his eyes, and he sat there in the same tub as the prince, and watched him bawl his eyes out, almost as if he was a kid who wasn't given a piece of candy it wanted, or if said child wasn't allowed to stick it's finger into an electrical outlet.

"Oh Blitzy," the owl began, more exaggerated and woeful than Blitzo thought it could be. "I thought _you_ loved me! I had our future planned- I dropped my other muses!" He trilled sadly, before shaking his head. "I knew how much you hated them!" The owl continued.

This continued on and on, much to Blitzo's dismay. And to top it off, Stolas's sobbing was way more _'spoiled rich kid'_ than it seemed. But he knew deep down that the prince was genuinely hurt. He had never seen those red eyes show any emotion rather than lust, anger, or interest.

He _hated_ how sadness looked on them.

"Oh- well- hey!" Blitzo interrupted, standing up. He jumped out of the tub, almost slipping, but managed his way over to actually hug the Prince. He began to attempt to console him (which wasn't much harder than consoling a drunk Loona) by gently patting his head, and beginning to pick out loose feathers. The reaction was almost immediate, and Stolas had been reduced to a sniffling mess. He only departed to get them a towel, and redress in his undershirt and pants.

Back in bed, Blitzo rubbed his face; he was just tired. "Damn you.." He mumbled to himself, before flopping right onto Stolas's chest, which caused the prince to let out a happy trill.

"...damn you for being too fuckin' weird for your own good.." The imp grumbled, adding some more sappy back-handed compliments, before emitting a low purr, and nuzzling into the feathers of the princes chest. He was out like a demon before extermination after that.

The prince, however, was gently rubbing his hand over the jagged spikes of Blitzo's spine, counting them silently. At last, once he was sure the small imp was well asleep, he hooted softly.

_"I do love you, my small imp."_


End file.
